


Thorn

by Krematoryum



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bunu warning olarak mı koysam, Gen, Kamikazeli naruto fici, evet bu olabilir, ilkokulda yazmış olabilirim bunu
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yaş sınırına bakarak kaç yaşında yazdığımı tahmin edebiliyorsunuzdur :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> Yaş sınırına bakarak kaç yaşında yazdığımı tahmin edebiliyorsunuzdur :D

Hikaye Notları:Kamikazeler, gönüllü askerler değilmiş, hani canlı bomba misali, çılgınlıkla ilgileri yokmuş. Onlar ölüme, emirle giderlermiş. Böyle bir kurguda, Thorn’u yazdım. Hayal ürünüdür. Tarihten yararlandım.   
Naruto benim değil.

**THORN**

**__________________________________**

_Yazar: Krematoryum  
_ _Konu: Savaşın içinde yaşamdan bir kesit, dönüm noktaları. Bir insan nasıl katil olabilir?  
_ _“Bırak ben yapayım..”diye fısıldadı. “Bırak vicdan azabını ben taşıyayım.”  
_ _Tür: Tek Bölümlük  
_ _Yaş sınırı: +12  
_ _Etiketler: Drama  
_ _Yazarın notu: Kamikazeler, gönüllü askerler değilmiş, hani canlı bomba misali, çılgınlıkla ilgileri yokmuş. Onlar ölüme, emirle giderlermiş. Böyle bir kurguda, Thorn’u yazdım. Hayal ürünüdür. Tarihten yararlandım._

_Naruto benim değil._

____________________________________

**_We were not Death Machines.  
_ ** **__________________________________**

  
“Benimle kal…”  
Dışarıda kıyamet seslerine duvar örmüş yüreğini, bu yorgun ses titretiverdi. Başkomutan, döndü, yatakta iyileşmeye başlayan gencin mavi gözlerine baktı.

“Dışarıda beni askerlerim bekliyor, Naruto.”  
Naruto, itiraz edemiyorken, kızıl saçlı komutanın dik duruşunu izledi. Savaş onu daha gururlu yapmıştı. Daha da güçlendirmemişti belki, çünkü daha önce cehennemin içinde yaşamıştı Gaara.

“Gitme.”dedi Naruto sesinin titremesine engel olamazken. Doğrulmaya çalıştı ama izin vermedi gövdesindeki yara. Hem göğsü, hem yüreği acıdı.

Uchiha Sasuke.  _Sasuke._  Bu asker hain çıkmıştı. Naruto onu geri getirmek için uğraşırken, o, çocukluk arkadaşına, en yakın arkadaşına, sarışına ölüm getirmeye çalışmıştı. Ölmemişti Naruto. Sasuke de onu öldürmemişti.

Gaara, hızla dönüp Narutoyu omuzlarından yatağa bastırırken sarışın inlememek için dudaklarını ısırdı. “Yaralısın.”dedi Gaara, soğukkanlılığını yitirmeye başlayan sesiyle. “Aptallık etme.”

“Ama dayanamayacaksın..”fısıldadı Naruto.

Gaara sustu. Buna iç bir cevap veremezdi. Yapacağı şey, vereceğim emir kalbini paramparça edecekti.

“Beni de götür.”

Gaara, şaşkınlıkla dürüst mavilere bakarken Naruto tekrarladı. “Beni de götür. Bırak, onlarla ben konuşayım.”

“Hayır, öldürmeye alışkın değilsin. Üstesinden kalkamazsın.”

“Sen öldürmeye alıştığın için her anını vicdan azabıyla geçirmiyor musun Gaara? Bırak, ben yapayım.”

Naruto, yeşil-mavi gözlerin, yıllar sonra ilk defa çaresizlikle dolduğunu görürken titrek bir nefes aldı. “Bırak ben yapayım..”diye fısıldadı. “Bırak vicdan azabını ben taşıyayım.”   

Gaara, Narutonun çoktan kararını vermiş olduğunu anladı. Gözleri, mavilere kitlenirken, sessiz anlaşmaları, görkemli bir gümbürtüyle bozuldu. “Geliyorlar.” Dedi Gaara. Naruto başını salladı.

Gaara’nın eli bir kez daha ona, en az kendi kada yetki ve ün sahibi olan, Uzumaki Naruto’ya uzattı. Naruto eli tuttu, diğer eli içgüdüsel olarak yaraya giderken ayağa kalktı. Sendelediğinde Gaara hemen atılarak onu doğrulttu.

Bir patlama sesi daha. Naruto, üniformasının cekedini kızıldan alırken yüzünde acıdan eser yoktu. Yaralı olduğunu anlamak imkansızdı. Gaara onun neden efsane asker olduğunu bir kez daha hatırladı. Tüm kemikleri kırılsa da, zamanı gelince ayağa kalkardı. Tam bir asker gibi. Duygularını okuyamazdınız acı çekerken.

Kabul etmezdi Naruto, başka bir yol bulacağım derdi.

Ama artık başka bir yol yoktu.

“Gidelim.” Dedi sert, kararlı bir ses. Bir askerin, bir savaşçının sesi... Her an ölmeye, öldürmeye hazır.

Gaara, onun böyle bir yükü kaldırmaktan için için korktuğunu biliyordu. Ezilecekti altında. Her anı, her saniyesi onları düşünmekle geçecekti. Askerlerini.

Başını salladı kızıl komutan ve Narutonun yardım almadan ilk adımını atmasını seyretti. Bir adım daha, bir adım daha.

Yirmi üç adım. Karargahın önünde bekleyen askerlere kadar.  Yirmi üç adım.

Yirmi üç asker.

Gaaranın askeleri.

Narutonun askerleri.

 Arkadaşları..

 Yirmi üç nefes, karargahtan askerlerinin yanına ulaşana kadar kadar. Yirmi üç son nefes...

Gaaranın her adımı ağırlaşıyordu saydıkça. Naruto da öyleydi. Onun yüzünde pişmanlık ifadesi bulamayacağını biliyordu kızıl. Bu görevi üstlendiği için pişman değildi. Kalp atışları duyuluyordu ikisinin. Sanki dışarıdaki patlamalardan, top gümbürtülerinden, mermi seslerinden daha yüksek sesle atıyorlardı. Ağır ağır. Yirmi üç kez… Yirmi üç asker… Yirmi üç kamikaze…

Bir gümbürtü daha... Bu sefer çok yakında... Barut kokusunu duyabildi ikisi de.

Selam durdu askerleri onları görünce. Kalbi eziliverdi Narutonun. Gözlerindeki güven, ona olan bağlılıkları ölüme götürecekti onları.

Selamlara karşılık verirken, askerlerine, ölüm emrini vermek için derin bir nefes aldı.

 

**“SON”**


End file.
